You like the view
by Dannyfmfvelez
Summary: The 403&404 pics released lead me to this. Paily Pool sex
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So, this is my first fic, ever. might as well be the only one I'll ever write. It might not be the best one you guys ever read but its Paily and since it's not June yet, you might be interested, I don't know. Btw, english is NOT my mother language so please go easy on me with ****spelling errors and ****stuff. Read and leave a review if you like it. That's it! The 403&404 pics released lead me to this. Enjoy **

**You can PM me or just go here: twitter: dannyfmfvelez  
**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Pretty Little Liars nor the characters. **

**Dani **

* * *

Paige was swimming alone in the pool when Emily walked into the pool area. She looked up at her and smiled as she continued her backstroke laps. The meet was over now and Emily went looking for Paige since she couldn't find her anywhere. It was after 7pm and Em was getting worried because Paige wasn't answering her phone calls. It didn't take long to Emily to realize where Paige would be, not after that meet. The Sharks had won, but only for one and half seconds. Paige was the anchor.

"Paige you should stop" Emily said, attempting to get some attention of her girlfriend. She stopped swimming and stood up in the shallow end near her.

"I sucked today" she said as the water dripped from her tight body.

"You did not".

"I did. My times were off… we almost lost."

"Well, we didn't, did we? Plus it's not about the winning Paige, you know that"

"Yeah, you taught me that" Paige said with a slight smile, "but you know how my dad is… He will talk about it"

"So let him talk, you don't have to listen" Emily said with a smile on her face. Paige left a dry laugh escape.

"So, what were you doing here?" Em asked, even though the answer was pretty obvious. Paige took a deep breath and answered. "Just letting go off some energy."

Emily started checking Paige's body out as she walked the steps off the pool. The water was dripping of her body, of her toned arms and legs, her shaped abdominals, her beautiful and defined upper body. Suddenly Emily felt her body get very warm and felt her nipples harden under her bra. When she realized Paige was staring at her, with a smirk in her face that said it all *BUSTED*.

"You like the view?" Paige asked. Emily giggled embarrassed and nodded "I do, I **really** do." By now she was starting to blush.

"Is that so?" Paige said, moving closer to her, grabbing Emily's waist and kissing her gently on the lips, soft but full of lust. Paige let go of Emily and jumped to the pool.

Emily was caught in the moment and quickly missed her lover lips "What are you doing?!"

"Now? Now I'm swimming for fun" Paige said at the same time she winked. Emily felt herself smile and the heat of her body rise. "You know, you should get in here, the water is really warm". With that she could only think of the girl smiling at her and the stupid amount of clothes she was wearing, what was the jacket for anyways? She was feeling hot, very hot. "P, I don't have my swimsuit here".

"The pool is empty, it's just us. And I don't mind" at all, she added in her mind and smiled. "C'mon" Paige laid back and began backstroking, kicking across the pool. Emily was watching her all the way, noticing her girlfriend breasts floating nicely on the water constrained by her tight suit, as her long legs worked effortlessly. She couldn't take it anymore. In a second Emily took all of her clothes off, only keeping the blue lace pants and bra. Paige stopped swimming and felt herself drown. Damn my girlfriend is HOT.

Emily noticed the reaction she got from Paige and without hesitation she dived in, only surfacing when she was in front of her girl. "Hi", Emily glanced up and greeted Paige with the same lovable look "Hi". They were at the shallowest part of the pool and Emily was very conscious of her hardened nipples, and the lack of clothes, and the heat of her body, and the beautiful girl staring back at her with love on her eyes. And she couldn't hold it back anymore "Paige, I want you".

"Babe, you already have me, I'm not going anywhere" Paige stated as she felt Em's arms around her waist. "No, Paige… I** want **you" and with that Emily placed a deep kiss on Paiges lips.

Paige took the opportunity to bite on Emilys lips, and then Emily was sliding her tongue across Paiges lips, asking for permission to slide her tongue inside her mouth and when Paige allowed her so the kiss got deeper and the heat of her body was now unbearable. Paige felt that twinge between her legs as the intensity of the kiss grow bigger and hesitantly pulled her lips away from Emily. Her eyes slowly rose over Emily's lips, then to her eyes. Emily looked directly into Paiges brown eyes. Paige looked hesitant, but when Emily started saying "We don't have to.. we…" she cut her off and placed an open mouth kiss on the woman in front of her, already deciding what she would do next.

Emily took that as free pass and began to lift the straps from the girls shoulders, slowly peeling it off her shapely body. She had a slight smile on her face. There was the twinge again when Em lowered the tight suit down, stretching it past Paiges nice firm butt. Paige helped, raising her legs, one at the time and just like that Emily was tossing the suit to the side with a huge grin in her face. Feeling this big rush, she didn't hesitate and unclasped Emilys bra, tossing it aside, sliding her hands down to remove the blue lace pants off of Emily. Like her, the girl pulled her legs up, making it easy for Paige to remove the cloth. Emily noticed the girls beautiful breasts and those pink nipples hardened. Paiges eyes had darkened, desire all over the place and she looked up into Emilys dark eyes as they roamed her body, taking extra time looking down. Paige felt herself blush.

Emily hesitatingly reached out to touch her, placing her hand on her flat stomach just below her heaving breasts. Her eyes were looking them over, noticing the hardened nipples. Her eyes then rose to meet Paiges, looking for the next OK.

The girl didn't spoke, instead she kissed her fiercely and Emily took that as the OK she was looking for. She began to caress Paiges breasts, gently at first, making her nipples even harder under her touch. She was enraptured with Paiges body, as she now began pinching softly the nipples. "Ohh, that feels so good, Em," Paige said. "I like your touch."

Emily smiled, "I like the feel of your body," she said. "You're so beautiful and soft." They kissed once again. "No, you're the beautiful one" Paige said as she placed one hand under the small of her back, holding her in the water, as the other ran up and down the girls body. She then placed one hand on Emilys breasts and kissed her neck, making the other girl moan. She didn't wait long and soon started to ran her hand down on Emilys body, "Tell me what to do," she whispered on her ear. Her breathing was fast as her breasts heaved on Emilys chest, her eyes wandering over the beautiful cinnamon body in front of her.

"Just do to me what you think you'd like done to you" Emily said, "No rush".

Paige's hand went down to her pussy, her fingers slipping into her moist slit gently. She felt for Emilys clit, and Emily shivered as she found it immediately, stiffened, waiting for her touch. Paige McCullers being bold! Emily was sure she must have played with herself often to know just where to touch her. Paige knew she did, she had dreamed with this moment. Emily closed her eyes and let Paige pleasure her, sliding her fingers up and down her moistening slit, her palm touching her clit just enough to tease her. Then she slipped her finger into her hole, and Emily felt herself go limp in the water, weightless in Paiges hands. "GOD" She moaned.

Paige entered her slowly, as she brought Emily closer to her chest. Emily flicked out her tongue to her nipples, letting it slide over her mounds. Paige shivered and moaned but never stopped to stroke Emilys cunt. Paige managed to pull Emily even closer to her, giving the girl easier access to her chest. She then felt Emilys hand on her clit, which was stiff from excitement about fucking her girlfriend. Emily began to stroke it with her fingers, letting it slide between them. As she finger fucked Paige, she could tell that P here was getting too excited to stand for long, holding her up in the water.

"Let's move to the side of the pool" Emily said even though she didn't want Paige to stop playing with her clit.

* * *

**So, do you want me to finish this or what?**


	2. Chapter 2

Paige gently let Emily down and stood in front of her. Taking Emilys head in her hands, she lowered her mouth to hers, sending an electric shock through both of them as their lips touched. Now was Paige turn to slip her tongue against Emily lips, and Em gladly opened her mouth, allowing Paige to enter her mouth with her tongue. Emily hungrily sucked it, as she grasped Paiges hard ass with her fingers. Paige moved her hands down to Emilys heaving chest, palming her breasts and stroking the hard nipples between her fingers. Emily pulled them closer, breasts pressing together underwater. Paige stopped to catch a breath "Jesus Em..."

"Come here" Emily said while she pulled Paige to the edge of the pool. Paige grasped her waist and quickly lifted her onto the side of the pool. She put her hands on Paiges breasts, caressing them as Paige watched her. Her hands were still on Emilys waist, but now she was moving them lower, to her thighs. Emily had very muscular legs for a young girl, just like her lover. Paige stroked the outside of her legs, waiting for Em to open them for her, not wanting to push too hard. Emily leaned forward, her beautiful face touching Paiges for a kiss. Her eyes focused on each other as Emily slowly spread her legs, scooching forward on the pool side slightly. Paige looked down to her, the pink lips swollen from her excitement. Her slit was wet from her own juices, and Paige could smell the young lust from her sweet cunt.

Slowly, Paige leaned forward to kiss the tops of her thighs, working her way between Emily toned legs. She lifted one up and kissed the inside of her knee, working slowly up with her lips as she placed the leg on her shoulder "Paaigee.." Excited with the pleasure she has giving, Paige leaned for the other leg and immediately placed that one up on her other shoulder as Emily leaned her head back, waiting for the inevitable.

Paige slowly continued kissing up her leg, stopping at her crotch as she kissed Emilys smooth belly. As she slowly worked lower, Emily started arching her back and when Paige finally met her pussy lips with her open mouth, Emily shivered noticeably and a soft moan escaped from her lips. With full devotion Emily opened her legs even more, allowing Paiges tongue to slip out, gently licking her soaking slit from the top down, then up again slowly. Paige felt Ems clit stiffen as she passed over it with her soft tongue, in seconds Emily slowly began to gyrate her hips, pushing her cunt gently into Paiges flickering tongue. "Don't stop" Emily said, breathless.

That was not Paiges idea, instead she placed her mouth over Emilys pussy, her top lip on her clit, as she slowly explored around her hole with her tongue. The juices were flowing quickly, and she swallowed, enjoying the taste of the gorgeous brunette, then she gently pushed her tongue into her entrance. Unaware, Emily grabbed Paiges head, pulling the girl closer to her. Paiged moaned and slipped it into her as far as she could, as her hands wandered up Emilys body to her heaving breasts.

Emily was beginning to twitch, lifting her hips off the edge a little, then pulling Paiges head into her wetness. Paige gently slipped her middle finger into the swimmers slit, letting her juices lubricate it well. Slowly, she began pushing it into her flowing cunt, slipping it all the way in as she continued to tongue her clit. Emily was tight, but took it easily, moaning softly as Paige moved it in and out of her hot pussy. Emily moans became louder which turned Paige on even more, leading to suck harder on Emilys stiffness. What fallowed neither Paige was expecting. Paige felt the buildup of her girls clit as her cunt exploded it's nectar into her face, Emily pulled her even tighter as she moaned louder and louder, bucking her hips wildly as Paige tried to keep her fingers inside her with her tongue on Ems spasming clit.

It was a long orgasm, followed by several smaller tingles as she came down from each one slowly. Paige backed out her finger, kissing gently at her slit, and licking slowly out to her thighs. Her face was soaking wet from Emilys come, and Emily was now looking at her hungrily.

"Oh my god babe, I've never felt one like that before!" Emily said, eyes wide, heavy breathing.

Paige had a huge grin on her face "That was a lot more than one love" she said while raising an eyebrow, excitement spread on her face.

Emily slipped back into the pool, taking Paige in her arms, pressing their bodys together and kissing the girl deeply. They kissed like that for a while, allowing Emily to come down from her high. Hands wandered over them and Paige was so turned on that she could just come from Emilys touch but she waited, she wanted Emily to enjoy her.

Slowly, Emily kissed Paiges chest, trailing her tongue down her cleavage, as she squeezed her breasts together. She slowly kissed Paiges breast, all around the nipple as it hardened again under her touch. "Oh Em…" Then, she opened her mouth and took her breast into it, sucking and licking it at the same time. "God that feels so good!" Emily flicked her tongue over the nipple, gently biting down with her lips and teeth. Paige moaned. She worked over one, then the other, as Paige enjoyed her mouth on her tits.

"Em, let's get out of the water" she whispered, not really wanting her to stop.

Emily led her up the stairs, and they laid next to each other on some exercise mats. Paige slowly laid on her back, and Emily gently began to kiss her again, leaning over her as they sucked tongues together. Emily began kissing lower again, going through her breasts as she was kneeling up now by her side, and Paige slowly began to spread her legs apart. Emily slid her legs between Paiges as she continued sucking and licking the girl breasts. Paige hold tight to the mats while Emily kissed gently lower to her flat stomach, licking at her belly button, making Paige shiver.

When Emily finally reached her mound Paige instinctively arched her back a little, giving Emily easy access to her wet slit. Paige felt a twinge through her body as Emilys lips touched her pussy lips, now swollen with lust, slightly spread for her. "Emily, please" Emily smiled, slipped her tongue into the slit and began licking and kissing Paiges pussy lips, her tongue working deeper into Paiges cunt. "What?" She teased. Paige bent her knees up, pulling Ems face closer to her crotch as she lapped at her flowing cunt. Emily ran her hands up to Paiges breasts, and she kneaded them both, fondling Paige as she continued sucking the girls juices, bringing her nearer and nearer. Paige let go off the mats and hold onto Emilys hands. Taking advantage of the brief distraction, Emily slipped her tongue into the girls hole, driving it in and out, stopping to lick at the erect clit as she entered and exited the flowing cunt. She was fucking Paige expertly with her thick tongue, her thrusts meeting her lovers. "Em, I'm so close…"

Paige began to buck her hips, the start of a huge orgasm building in her body. Suddenly, it hit. Paige slammed her cunt into Emilys lapping tongue, spilling her juices over the brunettes face as she eagerly drank, squeezing her tits together as she held her tongue on her girlfriend spasming clit.

"Yes! Holy Shit! Emily" She screamed as she felt she was about to explode.

Throwing her head back, slowly it subsided, and Emily let her tongue relax, as she slowly kissed her way back up Paiges body, gently touching every part of the girls body with her lips. Paige pulled Emilys face towards her and kissed deeply as she sucked her own juices off her girlfriends tongue, tasting the stickiness of her pussy. They laid there, embracing for a while, as they stroked each other's bodies, Emilys head on Paiges heavy chest.

"I love you" Emily whispered as she reached up to kiss Paige, who smiled widely with the words she just heard.

"And I love you" Paige said as she kissed the girls forehead.

* * *

**The End**

**Hope you enjoyed (the story!). Hold tight till June 11th people ;)  
-Dani**


End file.
